Shadows of the Past
by kuromori-hime
Summary: This is a story that is focused mainly on NarakuOni-Gumo's past. Rated for language. R&R!


Disclaimer:  
  
As he entered the room, Inu-Yasha spied Kagome lying on the floor.  
  
"KAGOME!" he shouted pitifully.  
  
"Fool. Just say what I want you to, and she won't get hurt."  
  
Kagome suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Fine! Just send her back!"  
  
"When you're done."  
  
The hanyou then mumbled mournfully, "The world and characters of Inu-Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi."

Prolouge

Naraku, kneeled down on the cold wooden floor, thinking. He had recently lost yet another battle against Inu-Yasha, that spiteful, hanyou Inu-Yasha- He stopped short with gritted teeth.  
  
"Hmph," he mumbled. "what am I going to do?"  
  
Suddenly, he began to snicker almost silently to himself.  
  
"So," he chuckled with dark pleasure, " the famous Inu-Yasha has driven the great Naraku into a corner. But, you are not as strong as you look. I know what I'll do."  
  
Naraku stood, then leapt away to the minisule village that the Goshinboku tree, where that foolish hanyou had been trapped onto for fifty years, was. He would wait there.

Chapter 1

"You're back!"  
  
A girl about the age of eighteen ran up to a man about her age and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"A-Arashi..." he stuttered.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Was I hurting you?" Arashi spluttered.  
  
"Nah..." the man chuckled.  
  
He smiled and whispered, "I really missed you."  
  
Arashi nodded, and replied, "I missed you too. Would you like some fo-"  
  
The man cut Arashi off by pulling her into his embrace and a sweet kiss. When they had finished kissing, Arashi pushed hair from his eyes and murmured, "Don't leave again."  
  
He grinned, and answered, "I won't. I missed you too much, and nothing they can do will change that."  
  
Arashi's eyes began to fill with tears, and she whispered, "There was never a moment in time that I didn't think of you."  
  
The man smiled again, very gently, and pulled her closer, then said "I thought of you every moment. I was always saying to myself, 'I wonder what Arashi is doing right now?"  
  
Arashi smiled, then before they kissed again, she whispered, "Oh Oni- Gumo..."

She stood on the cliff, ready to jump over it into the sea of leaves beneath her. The great demon was running towards her. His white mane flowed behind him and only the bottoms of his haori had not been torn from his body. Fire danced within his fierce eyes. "Fool! I'll KILL you!" he growled.  
  
She felt fear for one of the few times in her life, as this was one of the few life threatning situations she had been in. "Back off, demon!" she cried.  
  
He knocked her down and pinned her to the ground with one hand to her throat, and the other raised over his head, poised to strike. The demon was grinning with frightning amusment. "DIE!"  
  
"NO!! STOP INU-YASHA!"  
  
The demon shut his eyes fearfully at the cry that had echoed through the forest, the girl still pinned beneath him. He bounded into the nearest tree clutching his ears.  
  
The girl leapt to her feet and drew her katana, Kikuichimonji.  
  
"Go away!" she cried, "I feel enough pain already!"  
  
A girl then ran through the trees to the fight.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she cried, "Come back to us! Please!"  
  
The demon opened his eyes, and looked at his bloody claws, then the bloodied girl he had attacked.  
  
"Kagome..." he said in horror. "what have I done?"  
  
"It's alright, Inu-Yasha. Come back down." Kagome said soothingly.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped down to Kagome. He would have had tears streaming from his eyes had he been all human, but he had just come back from a full yokai transformation. But, this time, he wasn't afraid to show his emotions of regret.  
  
"How many?" he asked while Kagome stroked his head as he crouched on the ground below.  
  
"......the whole village." she whispered.  
  
The other girl surveyed the pitiful scene, and sheathed her sword. Tears streamed from her eyes and said, "So I am the only survivor?"  
  
Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome remained silent.  
  
The girl crumpled to the ground, and cried out so all of Japan could feel her pain.

The night wore on sorrowfully for her.  
  
Miroku, the houshi, walked over to her, and asked, "What is your name, my lady?"  
  
She was silent for a moment, then murmured, "Sasuke."  
  
Sango, the tajiya, saw Sasuke and the houshi, then said, "Houshi-sama, don't even THINK about it."  
  
Miroku moved back to the fire and muttered, "I wasn't going to say anything..."  
  
Sasuke smiled while tying back her jet hair. These people weren't so bad. She surveyed the group, and spotted Inu-Yasha.  
  
Yeah, not so bad. Except for him.  
  
"Hey!" a little voice cried from beside her.  
  
"Huh?" she exclamed. "Who're you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Shippou!" The little fox demon cheerfully said.  
  
She smiled at the little boys cuteness.  
  
"Hello, Shippou-kun. I'm Sasuke."  
  
"I know. Miroku-san's telling everybody how great-"  
  
He was cut off by an annoyed houshi grabbing his face to cover his mouth.  
  
Sasuke smiled, surprised at the fact she could do so at the tragedy that day.  
  
Oh, right. That.  
  
Again she found herself angrily staring at the hanyou. She quickley turned her head away when he gave her a cold stare. Filthy demon. But... then again, he was like her, wasn't he? Though he was part human, he also had inu-yokai blood.  
  
Like herself, he had yokai blood.  
  
She sighed a sorrowful sigh. "What will I do now?" she murmured. Perhaps she should leave? Yes. She could start over. Though she was yokai, a supposed killing machine, she had been raised by humans. Maybe is was time to join the yokai race. Wasn't that where she was supposed to be?  
  
"The time will come...to go home...eventually."

Miroku glanced around the camp to make sure all were alseep, as he was on watch that night. All were deep in slumber.  
  
All except Sango.  
  
"Sango-sama," he began. "why do you not try to rest? Does something trouble you?"  
  
Sango sighed. "It is something Kagome-sama told me today."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
"Sasuke has met Naraku before."  
  
"Yes? Why is that important?"  
  
Sango sighed again. "She could be spying on us. Perhaps trying to predict our movements, or take any Shikon Shards we come across. She may try to destroy us, or any number of things."  
  
"So, What does this mean?"  
  
"We have to stay on our toes. Stay on guard. Other than that, I don't know."

Inu-Yasha was furious. Six trees had fallen in his rage, and he wasn't planning on stopping this tree-felling until he was calm. His rage had been caused by that stupid girl, Sasuke. He killed everyone in her village, and having her around was just a painful reminder that he was a stupid heartless bastard.  
  
"NGAAAAAH!" He yelled as he knocked down a seventh tree.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?" said a small voice behind him.  
  
"Go away, Shippou." the inu-yokai growled at the small kitsune.  
  
"But, Inu-Yasha, Kagome needs to see you..."  
  
"And why in hell's name why?"  
  
"It's Sasuke. She's gone."

Sasuke had quietly slipped out during the night, careful not to get too close to that hentai houshi. She had found out the hard way the night before, when he had asked her to bear his child. What a nightmare, she thought, shuddering.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-san... I wonder where he got to?" she had asked herself quietly.  
  
She had glanced around the area, spotting a suitible exit to the camp.  
  
"Arigato, all of you. I owe you so much."  
  
And with that, she had left.

Myesssss, I'm having fun. This thing has just started, so no hints about the other sturff.  
  
To the Fluffy we go! 


End file.
